Over Ice Cream
by AF22
Summary: Lex and Lana talk over ice cream


Title: "Over Ice Cream."  
  
Author: Angie. E-mail: chica_spooky@yahoo.com Spoilers: No Rating: G Summary: Lex and Lana talk over ice cream. Feedback/Reviews: Greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the WB. I wish I own Lex though, but I don't.  
  
  
  
Lana was feeling miserable. Misery was a feeling she was used to have, but today was one of those days the concept got wider. Since Clark and Chloe had become boyfriend and girlfriend, it was a little hard to keep her well- known Lana Lang smile all the time. It's not like she hadn't seen it coming, but it definitely surprised her the day she found out about them. Now, she was all alone in the dark, empty house. Nell was on one of her usual trips to Metropolis. She had asked her to go with her, but Lana apologetically refused. She knew Nell meant well. She just wanted Lana to get her head out of everything and take some time off, but Lana was not exactly in the mood to run across the streets of Metropolis doing shopping with her aunt. She wondered what was up with Nell and all this mysterious trips and giggled at the crazy thoughts that got through her mind about her respected relative. As the night went on, the more miserable and bored she became, zapping through either cheesy movies or infomercials; which made her angrily get off the couch and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Lazily, she opened the fridge looking for ice cream when a noise warned her someone was trying to open the kitchen door. She realized the door wasn't locked (no one in safe Smallville locked their doors) and quickly got a small frying pan that was laying on the table ready to hit the invader quietly jiggling the handle.  
  
Lex opened the door when all he could see was the strong slam of a metal pan in his head.  
  
"Stop right there!" Lana screamed hitting the "stranger" right on the left side of his head.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"Lex?" Lana shouted half scared, half surprised turning on the kitchen lights.  
  
"Lex?! Is that you?! What the hell are you doing here?!" she screamed.  
  
"God, is this the way you welcome your guests?!" Lex asked touching his head in pain.  
  
"You just don't enter a stranger's house in the middle of the night! That's what doors are for. To knock at them!" Lana said still surprised.  
  
"I was delivering some papers for Nell and you before your return. I saw the kitchen door opened and decided to come in. I thought you were in Metropolis with her!" He said realizing she must have a good arm, since she managed to open a small wound right above his left eyebrow.  
  
"No. I changed my mind at the last minute" Lana replied looking at poor wounded Lex managing to stand up. "God, I'm so sorry, Lex." She said helping him to get up. "I thought you were a robber or something . I'm sorry" Lana repeated almost giggling, looking at the blood coming out of the wound.  
  
"Thanks. I guess that's a sign I should start buying new clothes." Lex added with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"God, I hit you hard, didn't I?." she said half smiling.  
  
"Yes you did. People here are strangely strong. I don't know what kind of food all of you eat."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Lana replied putting her innocent smile. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna look for the first aid kit."  
  
On the way to the bathroom, Lana giggled and blushed in embarrassment at the same time. Hitting your boss with a pan wasn't exactly the nicest thing you could do, but the incident was funny nonetheless.  
  
"Here." Lana said pointing at one of the chairs in the kitchen table. "Sit, I'm gonna take care of that wound."  
  
"It's fine. I've been through worse." Lex said trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Don't argue, just sit." She firmly said. Lex obediently sit, smiling at bossy Lana.  
  
"Ok. This is going to burn a little." she said placing a small cotton ball with something to stop the mild bleeding.  
  
"Ouch!" Lex muttered.  
  
"Baby." She teased him. "There, ready." Lana finished carefully putting a small band-aid on the wound.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I've learned my lesson: Never try to enter a house with an angry woman eating ice cream inside." He said smirking. "Nice pajamas, by the way." Lex added amused by the sleepy teddy bears white pajama Lana was wearing.  
  
Lana returned the smirk. "For a girl who just hit you, you shouldn't be making fun of my night clothes." She replied. Lex returned the comment with a smile.  
  
"Take these." Lana said placing two aspirins with a glass of water on the table.  
  
"Thank you." " What were you doing here anyway. I thought Nell was going to take you to Metropolis for the weekend."  
  
"She was, but I decided not to go."  
  
"Why?" He asked taking the aspirins.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't feel like going out."  
  
"Does that unwillingness for travelling has something to do with Clark and a certain new girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
"No. I'm happy for Clark and Chloe." Lana said placing a spoon in the ice cream.  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"I am" she said directly looking into his blue eyes. It was weird how she couldn't lie to him. It was like he had this ability to read her inner thoughts. "Well, I'll get over it. It's not like I was expecting Clark to wait for me or anything. Besides, The Talon is doing so good lately with the live performances and everything. I want to concentrate on that now."  
  
"Not everything is about work, Lana." Lex said smiling sympathetically.  
  
Lana placed a hand in his forehead. "Are you sure you didn't get a fever also when I hit you?"  
  
He smiled. "Seriously, Lana. It's ok to feel sad or mad about this. No one is expecting you to be happy about it."  
  
"I know." Lana said looking down. "I just want to focus in the future and not think about what could have been."  
  
Lex simply nodded.  
  
"Lex, can I ask you something? And I want you to be honest with me."  
  
"Sure." He said taking the other spoon and dipping it in the chocolate ice cream Lana was eating. "This is good." He said smiling.  
  
Lana smiled back. "Did Clark asked you to look after me? I mean, while he's with Chloe?"  
  
"No." Lex answered looking at her. "He doesn't have to. I never saw that as an option, Lana."  
  
Lana looked down and slightly smiled.  
  
"I better get going. It's late." Lex said breaking the somehow awkward silence that broke with the comment. Lana stood up and followed him to the door.  
  
"Thanks for the ice cream." He said smiling.  
  
"Sorry for hitting you with a pan." Lana added laughing.  
  
"Ah, don't worry. I'm glad you didn't have a baseball bat. I probably wouldn't have been so lucky." He teased.  
  
Lana laughed and gave him a small punch in the arm.  
  
"Good night." Lex said  
  
"Good night." Lana answered shyly.  
  
Lex walked towards his car and before opening the door he turned to the sound of her voice.  
  
"Lex"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you" Lana said smiling.  
  
Lex nodded and entered the car.  
  
Lana stood by the door watching him leave. Over the past year, she had seen a side of Lex Luthor no one has probably noticed before, which made her feel somehow special. It felt nice to know he was there, that he considered her his friend.  
  
Snapping out of her daydream, Lana smiled to herself, turned off the lights, and walked towards her room.  
  
The End. 


End file.
